1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to transistors and more particularly to the fin type transistors known as FinFETs and to an improved manufacturing process and FinFET structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the need to decrease the size of transistors continues, new and smaller types of transistors are created. One recent advance in transistor technology is the introduction of fin type field effect transistors that are known as FinFETs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,802 to Hu et al. (hereinafter “Hu”), which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a FinFET structure that includes a center fin that has a channel along its center and source and drains at the ends of the fin structure. A gate conductor covers the channel portion.
While FinFETs structures reduce the size of transistor-based devices, it is still important to continue to reduce the size of FinFETs transistors. The invention described below provides a method and structure which decreases the distance between adjacent FinFETs, thereby reducing the overall size of the transistor-based structure.